Cena de parejas
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Kushina y Minato habían quedado en salir a comer con Fugaku y su prometida Mikoto, gran amiga del Habanero Sangriento. La cena, por poco, termina en desastre, lo que fue sí terminó en casi desastre, fue el momento en el que pusieron un pie derecho en el Festival de las Luces.


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fueran míos, muchos personajes seguirían con vida. T.T_

_Aviso:__ Este fic es un regalo para 'HinataYaoi' por su cumpleaños. Ambas participamos en el foro 'La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas'._

* * *

**Cena de Parejas.**

**[Capítulo único]**

—¡Mina-kun! —Chilló una pelirroja.— ¡Muévete, ttebane! —Gritó desde la sala, haciendo apurar el paso a su novio, ya que estaban llegando a la cena con sus amigos.

El rubio se apresuró, para no hacer enojar a su hermosa Kushina, quien, cuando se molestaba, no tenía para nada un carácter agradable. Tomó su abrigo y corrió hacia la puerta principal de la casa, donde la esperaba su pelirroja.

Habían quedado con unos amigos para salir, en una cita doble, a cenar por el _Tanabata Matsuri _que se celebraba esa noche. Minato había invitado a Kushina, a quien le pareció una idea muy romántica, además de una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella sobre el 'futuro' que tenía en mente; mientras que Fugaku llevaría a Mikoto al festival porque se celebraba el mismo día que el de su aniversario.

Luego de que ambas mujeres, que eran muy buenas amigas desde pequeñas, hablaran sobre el festival y de sus parejas, les pareció una maravillosa idea que fueran ambas, con sus respectivos novios, a cenar y luego al centro de la aldea, donde sería el punto principal del mentado festival.

Llegaron al local de comida de la mano. En una de las mesas situadas al lado de la ventana estaban Mikoto, con una sonrisa amable, esperando paciente a que la pareja faltante llegara, y Fugaku, con la expresión seria de siempre, esa cara de pocos amigos, los brazos cruzados y la mirada severa que les dirigió a la pareja recién llegada.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, ttebane. —Dijo la pelirroja, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Discúlpenos, temo que la misión tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé. —Se excusó Minato.

—Está bien. —Aseguró la Uchiha.— Nosotros llegamos hace poco. —Explicó.

—Cierto. —Dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.— Sólo llegamos hace media hora. —Acotó con severidad Fugaku. Sea el condenado Rayo Amarillo de Konoha o no, debía llegar a tiempo.

A su mujer le resbaló una gotita estilo anime por la frente, de verdad le molestaba que su novio fuera así con la gente, de verdad le parecía que al hombre no le gustaba llevarse bien con nadie, es más, ni si quiera quería llevarse con nadie a tal punto, que el pelinegro estaba rozando la línea límite de lo antisocial.

A la pelirroja le molestó el comentario. Estaba por gritarle pero, al ver los ojos suplicantes de su amiga, decidió callar. Ésta vez y sólo por ésta vez, tendría piedad para con el Uchiha y no lo golpearía ni amenazaría de muerte.

Minato volvió a pedir disculpas. Se asombró al ver que su novia no dijo nada respecto al comentario del novio de su mejor amiga. Ciertamente le caía bien Fugaku, el único problema era su temperamento, pero era de esperar, después de todo, era un Uchiha.

Se sentaron y en eso, un mesero se acercó a preguntar qué era lo que iban a pedir.

—Mmm... —Pensó el rubio, mientras miraba el menú.**— **No me haría mal un tazón de ramen. —Dijo sonriente.

La pelirroja le dio un golpe en la cabeza: —¿¡Acaso no hay otra cosa que sepas comer que no sea ramen-ttebane?! —Chilló exasperada.

El rubio se sobó el chichón en la frente que le dejó su novia y se defendió diciendo que sólo le gustaba el ramen y la comida casera que ella le preparaba, por lo que, si ella no iba a cocinar, entonces sólo quería ramen. La pelirroja se calmó y le pareció tierno de su parte que dijera eso, por lo que se puso roja de la vergüenza al haber reaccionado cómo reaccionó, ya que en realidad le pareció bien que su novio sólo comiera lo que ella preparaba y, de vez en cuando, ramen.

Se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa y pidió disculpas, su novio, obviamente, la perdonó, mientras que su amiga pelinegra reía divertida por la escena tan cómica que acababa de presenciar, mientras su novio sólo bufaba.

A los dos segundos, la sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció, al ver que el resto de la gente que estaba allí la veía con una mirada llena de una mezcla de pánico y de '_quién-es-esa-loca?_'. Kushina se levantó de su silla y le gritó a todo el mundo:

—¿¡Qué tanto miran -ttebane!? —Chilló, a lo que todos los comensales se dieron vuelta con rapidez y centraron su vista, llena de pánico, en su plato.

La pelirroja volvió a sentarse, a las señal de unos jalones en la mano por parte de su novio, en la mesa con una mueca de exasperación.

—Tranquila, Kushina. —Dijo su amiga Mikoto con una sonrisa.— ¿Y el mesero? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Huyó en cuanto pudo. —Dijo Fugaku.— Y lo bien que estuvo en hacerlo... —Acotó en voz baja.

Su mujer le dedicó una mirada seria, cómo de advertencia, ante el comentario siniestro que éste hizo anteriormente. Vino otro mesero a preguntarles que iban a pedir, por supuesto que éste estaba temblando cuándo Kushina le pidió su orden, para luego salir lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina para entregar su orden, todo para no disgustar a la violenta pelirroja.

—¿Dónde está el pequeño Itachi? —Preguntó Kushina.— Pensé que quizá nos acompañaría.

—Él está en casa, no quiso venir con nosotros. —Respondió Mikoto con algo de bochorno.

—Ya deja de lloriquear, sabes que Itachi puede cuidarse solo. —Acotó el pelinegro.

—¿Y si algo le sucede? —Preguntó su mujer con preocupación.

—¿Qué podría pasarle? —Preguntó.— Basta. Te digo el niño puede cuidarse solo, es mi hijo después de todo. —Dijo con orgullo.

—Veo que tiene grandes expectativas sobre su hijo. —Dijo el rubio.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió el pelinegro.— Es mi primogénito y el siguiente en liderar al clan.

Las dos mujeres ya se veían venir un discurso sobre la grandeza y el poder del Clan Uchiha, sobre sus dotes y sobre el mentado dojutsu ocular tan preciado y poderoso que poseían, bla bla bla. A ambas mujeres se les pusieron los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que les resbalaba una gotita de agua en la frente, en señal de hastío.

—Ya está su pedido. —Dijo el hombre con platos de comida con delicioso aroma en las manos.

El mesero los salvó de la aburrida historia que tenía Fugaku para contar sobre cómo su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo consiguió ser el líder del clan y cómo luego lo fueron sucediendo sus hijos hasta llegar a él, Uchiha Fugaku, entonces, por ende, Itachi sería el siguiente en liderar al condenado Clan de Guerra.

—T-te-tenga se-señora. —Dijo el mesero con horror al momento de entregarle el plato de comida a la pelirroja.

Al soltar el plato, el hombre salió corriendo de vuelta a la cocina. Ninguno en la mesa hizo comentarios, Kushina sólo se limitó a reír del pánico y 'respeto' que causaba el Habanero Sangriento, mientras que los demás se dispusieron a comer con tranquilidad.

—Vieron el vestido de esa mujer. —Dijo señalando disimuladamente a una señora de la otra mesa.— Si no se hubiera ido el circo de Konoha hace una semana, diría que ella era la payasa que asustó a esos niños que jugaban cerca de uno de esos juegos de puntería. —Bromeó la mujer.

El rubio y la pelinegra rieron, mientras que Fugaku se quedó con su inconfundible gesto serio, sin mover si quiera las comisuras de lo labios. A la pelirroja eso le molestó, ya que lo tomó cómo un desafío. Esa noche, el Habanero Sangriento haría reír al Uchiha así tuviera que cortarle las mejillas y luego cocerlas de manera irregular, cómo el Wason, para que esbozara una sonrisa.

Luego de que las risas por la broma de la pelirroja terminaran, esta tomó accidentalmente el vaso de su ami-enemigo Fugaku, el cual contenía sake. A Kushina le pareció raro el sabor del contenido de 'su' vaso, pero, al ver que tenía un sabor extraño pero no asqueroso, le restó importancia y siguió tomando mientras degustaba su platillo...

.

.

—[...] Y así por fin desarrollé los kunais de espacio-tiempo. —Finalizó el rubio.

—Interesante. —Dijo el pelinegro, tratando de sonar desinteresado, aunque, para ser sinceros, lo había impresionado mucho, algo difícil de lograr.

—Asombroso, diría yo. —Acotó una sonriente Mikoto.

El rubio se vio algo apenado y argumentó que no era para tanto. La pelirroja estaba extrañamente callado y poco bromista, síntoma que alarmó a su novio y a su mejor amiga.

—Tu mi amiga... —Dijo Kushina con tono de borrachera.— eres tan bonita...que no entiendo porqué sales con ese amargado. —Dijo señalando descaradamente a Fugaku.

—¿Qué yo qué? —Habló el ya antes mencionado con los ojos carmesí de la furia.

—¡Tú eres un amargado-ttebane! —Sentenció, al tiempo que daba un golpe en la mesa.— ¡Siempre con esa cara de pocos amigos, me dan ganas de darte golpes hasta que se te tuerza la boca y formes una sonrisa-ttebane!

—¡Inténtalo! —Desafió Fugaku.

Para sorpresa de todos, el pelinegro, en vez de hacer caso omiso al comentario, bufar, o simplemente argumentar que 'no peleaba con mujeres', se paró de su silla de un salto y desafió a la pelirroja a que intentara acertarle un golpe en la cara.

Mientras tanto, Minato y Mikoto estaban en serios problemas, uno, por que sabía que su novia sería capaz de, por lo menos, acertarle a un golpe y mandarlo a volar, mientras que la otra estaba preocupada por la reacción de su prometido, ya que no era común de él reaccionar así, más que nada por la vergüenza que estaban pasando discutiendo a los gritos en medio de un local de comida infestado de gente.

—¡Oigan! —Llamó el rubio, pero su novia y el Uchiha no respondieron.— ¡OIGAN! —Gritó exasperado.

Ambos individuos y gran parte de los comensales del restaurante, callaron al oír el grito y de inmediato se giraron para escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

—¿Que les parece si mejor vamos al festival? —Preguntó más calmado.

—Claro, ya debe estar empezando. —Animó Mikoto, intentando disipar la tensión del ambiente.

—Si. —Respondió con calma Kushina, para luego volver a estar en un grito—: ¡Luego de que lo muela a golpes-ttebane! —Chilló la pelirroja.

Luego de un rato de que su novio y su mejor amigo forcejearan con ella e intentaran calmar, pudieron llevarla, a rastras, hacia afuera del local, para luego emprender el camino hacia el mentado festival.

Mientras, Fugaku sólo los siguió en silencio, con una mirada, perceptiblemente, severa y llena de rencor, mas no dijo comentario alguno hasta llegar al punto en que se realizaba el festival.

Ciertamente el lugar estaba precioso, lleno de luces y de flores coloridas, con puestos de juegos de habilidad para niños y adultos, más algunos puestos más con comidas saladas, dulces o que vendían flores, globos con formas y lámparas de papel de todos los colores.

De inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos a ambas mujeres. Kushina de inmediato le pidió a Minato que le comprara un globo rojo con forma de corazón, mientras lo llevaba a rastras hasta el puesto, a lo que el rubio obedeció con una sonrisa, al tiempo que sacaba su billetera y le pedía al hombre del puesto el globo de corazón, color rojo, más grande y brillante que tuviera.

Mikoto miró con una sonrisa lo tierna que se veía su mejor amiga y la bella relación que ésta tenía con su novio. Suspiró resignada, a sabiendas de que quizá nunca se lleve de esa manera tan 'cariñosa' con su prometido.

—¿También quieres uno de esos? —Preguntó el pelinegro a su lado, sorprendiéndola.

El hombre la miraba con esos ojos siempre impasibles e inextricables. Ya no estaba de brazos cruzados, si no más bien le extendía la mano, invitándola a tomarla, al tiempo que se esforzaba a hacer una mínima sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió y le tomó la mano, al instante retiró todo lo dicho anteriormente y, guiada por Fugaku, fue gustosa al puesto en el que estaba su mejor amiga para elegir un globo ella también; aunque, luego de ver un puesto de lámparas de papel, terminó por decidirse por una de ellas, color blanco, con un corazón rojo en medio.

Ambas mujeres tomaron del brazos a sus hombres y les agradecieron. Era una magnífica noche. Caminaron admirando las millones de luces que colgaban de finos hilos casi imperceptibles sobre sus cabezas.

—Es muy bonito. —Comentó Mikoto al pasar.

—Así es. —Aseguró Minato.

Todo le pareció maravilloso a la pelinegra hasta que unos niños pasaron corriendo cerca de ella y, casi, la bañaron en batido de fresa —uno de los niños tenía un refresco en la mano—, para pedir disculpas rápidamente y seguir correteando por ahí.

—¡Aghh! —Se quejó la pelinegra.

Su vestido favorito estaba manchado con una sustancia pegajosa de color rojo. _Maldición._ pensó enojada. Minato de inmediato le tendió un pañuelo para que intentara secarse, mientras Fugaku se alejaba, con miedo al carácter fuerte que su prometida poseía cuando se enojaba.

Kushina, por su parte, primero le gritó a los niños una que otra amenaza por mojar a su amiga, pero luego de ver la cara de su amiga y cómo e había quedado el vestido, usó todo el chakra y las fuerzas bestiales que poseía para retener una sonora carcajada.

Su amiga notó esto, pero decidió ignorar su burla, tomar el pañuelo que le dio Minato, mientras le agradecía por ello y luego empezar a secarse la piernas y manos, e intentando sacar la molesta mancha que quedó en su vestido.

De repente dejaron de prestarle atención al maltrecho vestido de la pelinegra para mirar cómo se acercaba dos grupos grandes de personas; un grupo de acróbatas haciendo todo tipo de maromas, en combinación con otro grupo de bailarines que danzaban entre medio de los demás hombres y mujeres que caminaban con las manos y saltaban muy alto o hacían piruetas de impresionante dificultad.

—¿Vieron eso? —Preguntó Minato, impresionado por una pirueta de una de los acróbatas.

—¡Es genial -ttebane! —Se emocionó la pelirroja.

Mikoto sonrió.

—Acerquémonos a ver. —Dijo arrastrando a un amargado Fugaku hasta quedar en frente del espectáculo. La otra pareja los siguió.

Era impresionante la elasticidad y destreza que poseían aquellos acróbatas, se notaba de lejos que eran profesionales, hasta había trucos con fuego. De la nada, apareció un hombre vestido con un traje de llamativos colores verdes, naranjas, rojos, amarillos y azules, con lentejuelas doradas y plateadas, que proclamaba ser un magnífico mago.

—¡Señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas! —Llamó la atención de todos, situándose arriba de un taburete.— ¡Esta noche verán el mejor espectáculo de magia que jamás hayan visto!

Todos aplauden y gritan emocionados. Muchos niños saltan y gritan '¡Que empiece!'; entre ellos, Mikoto y Kushina divisaron a un pequeño de cabello castaño, el cual había manchado el vestido de la pelirosa con un batido de fresa. Ambas mujeres sonrieron con malicia, y hablaron por lo bajo sobre su plan de venganza contra los niños que arruinaron el vestido favorito de Mikoto.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó Minato al Uchiha, con algo de preocupación.

—Creo que escuché algo sobre venganza. —Le respondió, algo extrañado e interesado por el supuesto 'plan de venganza' de las dos mujeres situadas un paso delante suyo.

El rubio suspiró con resignación; había planeado esa noche cómo una excusa para preguntarle algo muy importante a Kushina, pero el momento nunca se daba, siempre era interrumpido o no era lo suficientemente _romántico_. Sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo que no todo estaba perdido, ya llegaría el momento, simplemente tenía que esperar, aunque temía tener que esperar demasiado y nunca se dé la ocasión.

Todos pronunciaron un "oh" de asombro, al ver cómo el mago hacía desaparecer a una bella asistente de cabello rubio y ojos azules, para luego hacerla reaparecer detrás de todos los espectadores, arriba de un alto pilar de piedra.

La gente aplaudió con excitación.

—¡Para mi siguiente acto, necesito a dos mujeres y a dos hombres! —Pidió el mago con las manos elevadas.

—¡Aquí, aquí! —Gritaron muchísimas personas a la vez, pero la voz de Kushina fue más fuerte que la de cualquiera de los espectadores presentes.

—¡Sí! —Asintió el mago.— ¡La bella señorita de cabello rojo pasará junto con su pareja y otra pareja que será de su elección! —Dicho esto, preguntó a Kushina cuál era la siguiente pareja que pasaría junto con ellos.

La pelirroja sonrió con malicia y le señaló a su pareja, Minato, y a sus mejor amiga y al novio de este, los cuales, luego de que el mago los anunciara, subieron al pequeño, pero alto, escenario improvisadamente hecho con cajas que estaba al lado del mago.

—Muy bien —Empezó a decir el mago.— Ustedes dos Uchiha, sostendrán esto. —Les tendió a ambos dos antorchas ya encendidas a cada uno.— Mientras que ustedes sostendrán estos. —Dijo pasándoles unos aros de plástico.— Por allá. —Señaló unos metros lejos del escenario principal.

Cada uno tomó sus posiciones; Mikoto y Fugaku sobre el escenario, de frente el uno al otro, juntando sus dos antorchas cada uno, formando una llama enorme en conjunto de las cuatro antorchas, mientras que Minato y Kushina estaban de bajo del escenario, sosteniendo dos grandes aros plásticos parados en el suelo.

El líder de los Uchiha bufó, no entendía cómo había terminado cayendo en ese lío. Ciertamente no la había pasado bien desde que llegó al restaurante, sobre todo por la violenta pelirroja amiga de su prometida.

Sin embargo, podía decir que le caía bastante bien el rubio, había escuchado hablar de él, sobre lo inteligente y fuerte que era, pero, en realidad, no sólo por eso le había caído bien; el tipo parecía ser un noble idealista, de buenas costumbres, educado, alegre, pero no exaltado ni efusivo cómo su novia, y sobre todo, el rasgo que más les gustó del prospecto a Hokage fue que cuando el Uchiha empezó a contar la historia de su clan, éste, en vez de tratar de esquivar la _aburrida_ historia, lo escuchó atentamente, hasta parecía interesado por la historia, a diferencia de muchos otros.

Mikoto estaba emocionada. Su vida cómo miembro del Clan Uchiha era bastante aburrida, ya que todos en ese condenado clan eras amargados y demasiado rectos, pero, si había algo que le gustaba de su vida, era tener a una amiga cómo Kushina, que era leal y agradable, sobretodo divertida. La pelirroja siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, era espontánea e impredecible, ella era la razón por la que no moría de aburrimiento y su vida no se convertía en una monotonía.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ya todo está listo! —Anunció el mago.— ¡Les presento a los mejores acróbatas de maromas con fuego —Dijo, y se tomó un momento mientras sonaba un redoble de tambores.—: Akai y Aoi! —Señaló a dos pelinegros de expresión seria y concentrada.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y miraron con emoción a los dos tipos vestidos con trajes negros, los cuales, a la señal del mago de traje multicolor, salieron corriendo, dieron varios saltos, dando vueltas en el aire, para luego pasar por los aros que sostenían la pareja Uzumaki-Namikaze, dar una vuelta carnera luego de pasar, llegar al centro, hacer varias piruetas entre ambos y, luego de llenarse la boca con alcohol, escupir el contenido de sus bocas hacia las antorchas de fuego que sostenían la pareja de Uchiha.

Desgraciadamente, justo cuando ambos acróbatas estaban por escupir el alcohol hacia las antorchas, Mikoto divisó que los niños que antes le habían manchado el vestido, quienes ahora estaban intentando molestar a su amiga Kushina, tirándole del cabello e intentando cortarlo.

Con ayuda de Minato, la pelirroja aún no había reaccionado a las molestias causadas por los niños, tratando de respirar hondo y no abandonar la calma.

La Uchiha corrió hacia su amiga, para ayudarla antes de que uno de los niños cortara uno de sus largos mechones pelirrojos de cabello, y, por ende, se llevó las dos antorchas con ella, por lo que Akai terminó escupiendo el alcohol a las personas que estaba allí presentes; Aoi, al ver lo sucedido, no pudo contener el líquido en su boca, por lo que lo escupió encima del líder del Clan Uchiha, quien, al verse empapado en alcohol puro, soltó la antorcha dejándola caer en el suelo, para tomar por el cuello al maldito acróbata que lo había empapado.

Mientras que, del otro lado, Mikoto llegaba al rescate del cabello de su amiga, saliendo a correr a los niños que intentaron cortarlo, pero, por suerte, Kushina, quien iba a ayudarla a atrapar a esos niños pero luego desistió, y Minato pudieron pararla, alegando que su marido había prendido fuego el alto escenario improvisado, al dejar caer la antorcha encendidas obre él.

De un momento a otro, toda la gente empezó a correr, espantada por las crecientes llamaradas. Entre todos los gritos e intentos de escape por parte de la gente, Fugaku seguía ahorcando al acróbata, Aoi, mientras su prometida, la amiga de esta y el prospecto a Hokage, intentaban con toda su fuerza que éste lo soltara. El compañero de Aoi, Akai, ya lo había abandonado, espantado por las crecientes llamas.

Entre el forcejeo, nuestros queridos protagonistas no se dieron cuenta de que las llamas estaban por llegar a las botellas llenas de alcohol que habían dejado a un lado los acróbatas al iniciar su espectáculo.

—¡Suéltalo de una vez! —Ordenó Minato, y el pelinegro por fin obedeció.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —Señaló Mikoto con severidad y regaño.

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Tú tenías que salir a correr a un par de mocosos por un estúpido vestido! —La acusó el pelinegro. Una acusación que le dolió mucho a su prometida.

—¡Ella estaba intentando que no me cortaran el cabello -ttebane! —Chilló la pelirroja, en defensa de su amiga.

—¿¡Y es que tú pelo es más importante que el hecho de que estemos participando en una ridícula acrobacia con fuego, mujer?! —Gritó Fugaku.

—¡No le hables así! —Gruñó amenazante el rubio.

—¿¡Podrían apagar el maldito fuego?! —Pidió una pelinegra desesperada.

Eran ninjas, por supuesto que podían con un simple incendio, el problema, era que ninguno de sus jutsu servirían de ayuda, ya que ninguno era partidario del elemento agua, por lo tanto, los dos Uchiha, que obviamente controlaban el elemento fuego, no podían hacer nada, mucho menos Kushina, que tenía un chakra especial, únicamente usado para jutsus de sellado, y Minato, que era de elemento viento, por lo que, si usaba alguno de sus jutsu, el único resultado sería avivar las llamas.

Mientras las dos parejas gritaban a la vez, acusándose uno al otro, pero sin escuchar la explicación del otro, Aoi parecía estar petrificado, concentrándose en algo, una cosa muy importante; las llamas. Las llamas se estaban extendiendo, y si llegaban a las botellas de alcohol que estaban cerca...

—¡Corran! —Gritó Aoi.

Los cuatro dejaron de gritar para ver cómo las llamas alcanzaban las botellas de alcohol y luego estas explotaran por el calor, llenando todo a su paso con el líquido, por el cual se extendían las llamas rápidamente.

Cuando quisieron correr por sus vidas, ya estaban rodeados de llaman, cubiertos de negro ceniza, con hasta la punta del cabello quemada. Seguían escuchando los gritos de la gente y varias personas que intentaban parar el fuego. De la nada, cómo un si de una manguera se tratara, el agua bañó todos los lugares que estaban cubiertos de fuego, apagándolo al instante. Las dos parejas también terminaron totalmente empapados.

Luego de que todo el vapor, combinado con humo, se disipara, se reveló la persona que había apagado el incendio: el Hokage.

—Hokage-sama. —Apenas logró articular Minato, que estaba de pies cabeza empapado.

El viejo estaba sonriendo, divertido por la entretenida escena y el alboroto que causaron los cuatro shinobis delante de él, con su confiable y leal pipa en la mano. Se acercó a ellos tranquilamente y les sonrió con esa amabilidad tan común en él.

—Gomen. —Dijeron todos a la vez.

Rápidamente empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido. Hiruzen lo escuchó con paciencia, siempre tan comprensible. Luego, con un gesto de mano, mandó a callar a ambas parejas.

—Imagino que no se volverá a repetir este incidente. —Habló con calma, pero a las vez, severo.

Todos asintieron enérgicamente y volvieron a pedir disculpas. Después de que el Hokage se fuera y ambas parejas se escabulleran, evitando así, un centenar de personas que querían lincharlos por lo sucedido con el show de acrobacia, entre estos, se encontraba el mago y presentador del espectáculo, osea, el que salió más perjudicado en el pequeño incidente.

De la nada, luego de que Minato le comprara un par de dulces a su novia y Fugaku hiciera lo mismo con la suya, este último se empezó a reír, no muy fuerte, ya que eso no iba con la naturaleza de un Uchiha, pero tampoco muy despacio.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Mikoto algo extrañada, y hasta preocupada podría decirse.

—Es que... —Intentó decir entre risas.— No imaginas lo ridícula que te veías llena de ceniza. —Dicho esto siguió riéndose.

A todos los presentes se les resbaló una gotita por la frente al estilo anime, ya que no creían posible que con todas las bromas y chistes que hicieron hasta el momento al Uchiha no se le moviera un pelo, pero luego de causar un alboroto y ser reprendidos por el mismísimo Hokage en persona, el hombre decidiera que era un buen momento para echarse a reír cómo si, en vez de tener a cuatro jounins al lado, tuviera a tres payasos profesionales.

Bueno, al menos Kushina cumplió con su cometido; hacer reír a un amargado Uchiha.

...

Ya con el fuego apagado y la mayoría de las cosas del espectáculo recuperadas, se retomó cómo siempre el Tanabata Matsuri. Los cuatro shinobis estuvieron más tranquilos esta vez, se limitaron a seguir caminando y comentar y charlar tranquilos, causando el menor alboroto posible.

Ya era media noche, lo que significaba que en sólo cuestión de minutos se haría un espectáculo puramente a base de fuegos artificiales. Las dos parejas se posicionaron en frente de todo, para ver con la mayor claridad el espectáculo.

Al momento en que empezaron los fuegos artificiales, Minato se quedó viendo embelesado a Kushina, quien reía y daba pequeños saltitos, emocionada, mirando al cielo. Miró a su izquierda y sus nuevos amigos Uchiha estaban fundiéndose en un romántico beso. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya era el mentado momento indicado, para el cual, estaba más nervioso de lo que había previsto.

—Ku-Kushina... —Llamó el rubio.

—¿Sí? —Se dio vuelta para encararlo.

El jounin se arrodilló y le tomó la mano —:¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Preguntó con las mejillas llenas de rubor.

A la pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió, quedándose, por unos momentos, congelada de sorpresa ante la propuesta de su novio. El rubio de inmediato se levantó, dispuesto a seguir hablando, diciéndole todo lo que la quería y más, para que ésta aceptara.

—¡Sí! —Chilló antes de que siguiera hablando.— ¡Acepto! —Dijo, tirándose a sus brazos y dándole un tierno beso.

La pareja de a lado los miró. Mikoto los felicitó y les sonrió a ambos, animándolos, mientras que su prometido sólo los felicitó seriamente, a lo que la pelinegra sonrió, ya que lo conocía, por lo que sabía cuando estaba felicitando a alguien de en serio y les deseaba lo mejor, sólo que lo último lo hacía en silencio.

* * *

**N/A:**

_**¡Hola hola! Uff, al fin terminé de escribirlo, fue todo un reto, sobre todo porque esta semana estuve a mucha falta de inspiración, algo que me jugaba en contra. Para poder terminar este fic, tuve que recurrir a mi Aniki, quien terminó haciendo de 'Musa inspiradora'. ¡Gracias Ash-Nechan!**_

_**Cómo ya dije antes, este fic va cómo regalo de cumpleaños para 'HinataYaoi'. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Espero que te haya gustado el fic, el cual te dedico con todo mi cariño. Lamento si tiene algún fallo ortográfica, es que, cómo el tiempo me juega en contra, casi no tuve tiempo de revisarlo.**_

_**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no es de mis mejores fics T.T pero denme crédito por al menos intentarlo, traté de que sea entre cómico y romántico (? pero dudo que me haya salido bien.**_

_**Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Qué hago escribiendo otro fic nuevo cuando tengo dos más por actualizar? Perdón, ténganme paciencia, calma gente, ya me voy a poner manos a la obra con mis otros dos long-fic.**_

_**En fin, cualquier sugerencia, amenaza, crítica, felicitación o lo que sea...¡En los comentarios por favor?**_

_**Sin más, me despido. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Matta ne!**_

_** ¿Review?**_


End file.
